


Facing the Monster

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester
Summary: No rape depictions, but there are mentions of child rape





	

**Author's Note:**

> No rape depictions, but there are mentions of child rape

_“No. NO! Get away from me!” Fear coursed through your whole body; this couldn’t be happening. Why, after all these years, was he back? He couldn’t be… This couldn’t be real…_

You jolted awake, covered in sweat. You were breathing heavily; the nightmare felt so real, and you were still afraid he was there with you.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Dean touched your arm, trying to get you to look at him.

“Oh, it was just a nightmare. I’m fine, go back to sleep,” you told him.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Dean rolled over and quickly fell asleep. You tried to get comfortable, but the memories started to rush back to you, those memories that you tried to bury deep. When you were young, a friend of your brother raped you. You were afraid to tell your parents, so it happened a few times, and he was never caught. Luckily, your mom got a good job in a different state, so you moved away from the monster. You hadn’t seen him since.

You also hadn’t told Sam and Dean. It was in the past--nearly eighteen years in the past--so you didn’t think it was significant. You hadn’t thought about it too much, although there were times you got a strange feeling when you were alone, as if there were someone there that wasn’t supposed to be.

This was the first nightmare you’d had in over three years. It was terrifying; it was as if he were right there, but it wasn’t when you were young, it was you now. You didn’t think you were going to be able to fall asleep again, so you carefully got out of bed and walked to the library. You needed a case to get your mind off of things.

You put your hair up in a messy bun and opened up your laptop. You looked through the news for a few hours and stumbled across some strange deaths. They looked like animal attacks, but all of the victims’ homes were locked. This was definitely a case.

You walked down the hallway toward yours and Dean’s room, and on the way, you pounded on Sam’s door. “Sam, case!” you yelled through the door. You heard him groan as you kept going to your room. You didn’t bother to be quiet as you opened the door.

“Y/N? What’s going on?”

“I found a case. It’s not too far, but we should get going.”  
__

Arriving in the small Nebraska town, you stopped at a motel before putting on your fed suits and looking at the most recent crime scene.

“Agents Collins, Gabriel, and Stewart.” Sam introduced the three of you before entering the scene, and you each chose a part of the room to look at. It was just like all the others--locked room, but the death looked like an animal attack.

Dean scared the shit out of you when you stood up from looking at something on the floor. “Jesus, Dean, what the hell?”

“I found sulfur.”

“Great. Demon.”

“Yep. Fan-fucking-tastic,” Dean agreed.

Grabbing Sam, the three of you walked out to the Impala. “Hey, can you drop me at the motel? I’m not really feeling up to running around to talk to people.”

Dean pulled you aside. “You okay? You don’t normally sit out.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just need a bit of a break for now. When we find the demon, though, I’ll be okay. I’m just not up to running around. I’ll do some research, alright?”

“As long as you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, Dean,” you insisted.

Dean and Sam dropped you off at the motel before going to talk to friends and family of the victims. Meanwhile, you checked out any connections between the victims. It took three hours to find one, because the one they had was so small--they were all on the same high school football team. Strangely, it was the high school in your hometown. Odd coincidence, but considering you had left before you had entered high school, it couldn’t have anything to do with you.

You called Dean to let him and Sam know. Maybe they could get something together before you did. “Thanks, Y/N,” he said after you told him the news.

“Of course. I’ll stay here and do more research. Be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?” Dean answered and hung up, leaving you laughing. Dean, careful? Yeah, sure.

As you were sitting there in the motel room alone, you got that feeling. The one that sent a shiver down your spine. It wasn’t the demon, there was no sulfur smell. It just felt like someone was there. But looking around the room, there was no one. _God, I’m paranoid_ , you thought. You got back to work, trying to find out who else in the town was on the football team. But you couldn’t find anything. _Maybe he doesn’t live here._

Just as you started to look, Dean called you. “Hey, did you find something?” you asked.

“Yeah, Sam was just doing some research and he found the guy. At least, he thinks he did. We’re heading out to his house now. Meet us?”

“Yep. I’ll be there soon.” Dean gave you the address. You looked it up--it was conveniently placed in the middle of nowhere--and headed out. 

You walked into the house and it sounded like Sam was interrogating the demon, asking why he was killing people in the town.

Walking into the room, you got a glimpse of the demon. _Wait. That’s…_

“Well hello there, Y/N.” You stumbled backward, wondering how this was possible. He was there. How was he there? You felt like the breath got knocked out of you. You couldn’t breathe. “You know, he recognizes you. Has an… excitement, of sorts.”

You ran out of the house. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” Dean yelled after you.

You couldn’t do it, you couldn’t face him. He ruined your feeling of safety for years. You didn’t feel truly safe until you were with Sam and Dean, and then when they weren’t around, that unease was back.

You got in your car and locked the doors. You knew that wouldn’t stop a demon, but the person you knew was human, and locked doors could stop him. You tried to get your breathing under control, but this was unreal.

When Dean knocked on your door, you jumped. “Shit, Dean, what the fuck?”

“Y/N, let me in. Please.”

You didn’t let him in. It meant you would have to explain everything, and you were afraid that would change things. You didn’t want that to happen.

Then you thought, _Wait. We have to save him. He’s human. Shit. Shit, we have to save the fucking bastard. He’s human, we can’t fucking kill him._ You started to cry, wondering why this was happening to you. _This isn’t fair, what did I do wrong?_

Eventually you let Dean in; he immediately grabbed you and held you close to him. “Y/N, talk to me,” Dean said softly.

You told him everything. You told him about what happened when you were younger. You explained why you couldn’t look at him with that sick, sadistic grin on his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want anything to change between us. I didn’t think it was significant.”

“Y/N, you can tell me anything. It won’t change how I feel about you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” A moment passed before you said, “Dean. Even if we exorcise the demon, we either have to let a monster go or kill a human.”

“Shit.” Dean opened the door and ran inside, you following him.

“Audi nos!” Sam finished the exorcism, not wanting to kill the person the demon possessed, and was about to untie him when you yelled at him to stop.

“Why?” You gave him a short explanation, and Sam told you almost the exact same thing Dean did--that you could have told them, they’re there for you, etc.

Suddenly, Dean started to beat the shit out of the asshole. You didn’t stop him just yet; it made you pretty happy to see him beating on the guy. Only when it looked like he might kill him did you pull Dean away.

“What the fuck makes you think that’s okay? You’re a fucking monster, you get that?” Dean yelled at the bloody mess of a man. “Fuck you!”

“Dean, calm down. Calm down.” You put a hand on his chest and looked him in the eye. “It’s okay.”

“Why should we let him go? He’s doesn’t deserve it!”

“Because. We don’t kill people.” Before you finished your thought, you walked over to your rapist and punched him in the nose. It must have hurt like a bitch because his nose was probably shattered from Dean’s beating, but damn, it felt good to finally do that. Turning back to Dean, you said, “He may deserve it, but that’s not our job.”

You left him there, pretty sure someone would find him. You felt a tiny bit better. This wouldn’t fix everything, but you finally got to punch the fucker. You would always feel that fear when you were alone, but at least you knew you had been able to face him--and let him live. You also found out you had the most incredible boyfriend who would beat the hell out of someone for doing that to you nearly eighteen years ago.


End file.
